


Brotherly Love.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Family Secrets, Forbidden, Fucking, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest Kink, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Kink Negotiation, R Plus L Equals J, Secret Identity, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Cersei y Jaime descubren el nacimiento de un incesto, en la familia Stark.One shot mega corto.





	Brotherly Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.  
Los personajes pertenecen a GRRM.

  
Cruzó el salón con tal gracia, belleza y elegancia que dejó a todos los hombres en la recámara con la boca abierta. Frunció ligeramente los labios, evitando así una sonrisa. Pan comido, pensó. Siempre era fácil.

Batió el pelo sobre el hombro y se paseó entre las mesas, todos le huían y le daban espacio, y ella se paseó cómo una bailarina, su largo velo verde y dorado la siguió larguísimo detrás.

Clavó sus ácidos ojos en la pequeña y hermosa ave y sonrió, enterró las uñas en su copa y siguió avanzando, a su presa. La pequeña amiga de la princesa, la niña castaña y desgarbada, sin nada a presumir, abrió los ojos de par en par al verla. Justo a tiempo susurró al oído de la princesa, Sansa Stark alzó los enormes ojos marinos a ella y quedó boquiabierta. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un inoportuno escarlata. Cersei sonrió de lado, con una sacudida de mano mandó a volar a todas las mocosas en la mesa, cómo un hechizo de viento.

Para todos excepto, la pequeña avecilla.

\- Hola.- Dijo en aquel tono de voz que ponía a todos en la palma de su mano. Sonrió más grande cuando la pequeña pelirroja se sonrojo. Puso su copa dorada en la mesa, saboreo el vino restante en sus labios, y finalmente se preparó para atacar.- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo, querida?

La pequeña era tan parecida a ella cuando niña, tan inocente, llena de dueños y alegría. Cersei corrió por el pasillo, a medida que la emoción en su estómago aumentaba forzaba a sus pies correr más rápido. Apenas vio la puerta de su alcoba, entró y la cerró. Jadeando, se presionó contra la superficie.

No podía creerlo. Se puso las manos en la boca y rompió en carcajadas, sus manos ahogaron todo el ruido de su risa maniática, rió y rió hasta que la panza dolió, y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas. Oh, sería un placer ver a Eddard Stark a los ojos y finalmente, sonreír con gusto.

El pobre hombre honorable no tenía idea.

•

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? - Murmuró por lo bajo.- Si mientes sobre esto, estaremos muertos.

\- ¡Nunca miento! - Farfulló la voz femenina, llena de rabia.- Es cierto, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Juzga por ti mismo si no me crees.

Agarró un puñado del pelo de la fémina y forzó un beso en la boca roja que se segundos antes se movía sin cesar frente a sus ojos. Ella chilló, enterrando sus garras afiladas contra sus brazos. Lo empujó lejos, al mismo tiempo que su lengua invadía su boca con una tortuosa plegaria. La apartó.

\- Lo haré.- Prometió.

Se detuvo en el balcón que daba al patio, apoyó los brazos contra la baranda y se hizo para adelante. El familiar sonido del metal golpeando era ensordecedor al oído, no le importó. Entrecerrando los ojos, se fijó en la cabecita castaña y lisa moviéndose. El mocoso era bueno, no es exageradamente bueno pero tampoco era malo.

Sus estocadas y golpes aunque eran impulsivas y predecibles, eran firmes. Lo mismo podía decir del pelirrojo, quién era más ágil y fuerte. Obviamente eso estaba haciendo enojar a Joff, el rubio estaba golpeando a su oponente, de vez en cuando sus ojos saltaban a los otros dos, provocándole distracción.

Se veía tanto como Cersei cuando estaba inconforme.

\- ¡Está bien, es suficiente! - Se quejó Joffrey con las mejillas rojas de rabia. Sus ojos jade atravesaron al príncipe y su hermano. Apretó los dedos alrededor del mango.- ¡Practiquemos otra cosa!

Le tomó dos días ver a las princesas, con sus propias actividades de cuidar a Cersei y la camada de leones que no dejaban de ir aquí y allá, sumándole velar al rey gordo, le quitaba todo el tiempo de fisgoneo. Una tarde se cruzó con Arya y Sansa corriendo por el salón mientras él se servía el vino en el salón principal.

Las niñas cruzaron por una puerta y fue la primera vez que no las vio peleando ni discutiendo. La rivalidad de hermanas estaba en pausa mientras las doncellas se escabullían sin mucha discreción en la cocina. Las criadas, muy ocupadas con el banquete, ignoraron la presencia furtiva. Él se frenó a lo lejos, pues el plan se detendría si le veían. Arya patino en el suelo y desapareció debajo del mantel de la mesa, igual que la hubiesen absorbido de la nada.

La princesa al no ver a su hermana, corrió a la jefa de cocina y comenzó a parlotear sin cesar. Jaime sonrió, vaya.

Sansa puso la mejor cara de drama que tenía mientras Arya sacaba la cabeza, y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención tomó el enorme pastel entre sus firmes manos, y desapareció con él. Lo último que vio la princesa fue la mata de pelo castaño cruzando el umbral.

Con una última palabra, ella corrió detrás de Arya, dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

Les siguió el rastro por la puerta del patio, las vio a ambas correr a los establos. No había nadie más para verlas, o las dos tenían todo planeado o tenían suerte. Por las risitas y los murmullos, intuyó que eran ellas y los otros dos hermanitos menores.

Imaginó la cara del bebé Rickon sucia de crema y con los dientes llenos de pastel. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, se giró y volvió al castillo. Nada de los otros dos.

•

Un día y medio después, la banda Stark y Lannister volvieron después de cacería. Jaime acarreo su caballo y se mantuvo lejos de los dos lobos huargos corriendo y jugando alrededor de ellos, eran cachorros, pero aún así. Escuchó las carcajadas de Robert y Ned y luchó por no rodar los ojos.

Otro día, otra cacería, otro día soportando las barbaridades del Rey hablando sandeces sobre su esposa. Viejo malagradecido, pensó. No tenía idea de lo que tenía... Frenó esos pensamientos, no, él no podía. Seguro cómo los sietes infiernos que él sabía.

\- ¿Tú cazaste eso? - La princesita preguntó en ese fuerte acento de los norteños. Ella apareció apenas subió el enorme portón de madera. Estaba muy emocionada. Sus ojos grises brillaban más fuertes que el sol esa mañana.- ¿Con qué fue, una flecha? ¡Oh! ¿O fueron los lobos?

Snow rodó los ojos y sonrió, por primera vez desde que le conocía. Mirando de un hermano a otro descubrió que la princesa Arya y él eran muy parecidos, excepto que uno era mujer y el otro hombre. Enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No deberías estar con la Septa? - La pregunta hizo a la princesa arrugar la nariz, provocando una carcajada de su hermano.

\- No, terminamos temprano por la celebración. Incluso Sansa...

Ahí estaba. La princesa roja apareció con la mención de su nombre. Cruzó el patio negro y gris, sucio y oscuro, cómo si una esfera la protegiera. El aire batió su vestido lila y revolvió su pelo, ella sonrió deteniéndose frente al resto de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? - Preguntó. Jon calló de repente, apretando la mandíbula. Comenzó a inclinarse profundamente frente a la niña pelirroja.- Jon, ya te lo dije, no tienes...

\- Estuvo bien.- El castaño se envaró, miró el piso. Sansa lo miró, podía jurar que estaba triste con aquel profundo gesto.- Cómo pueden ver, cazamos bastantes venados para el banquete, princesa Sansa. Todos estarán contentos para la hora de la comida.

\- Nada mejor que vino y comida caliente.- Greyjoy puso un brazo alrededor de Snow y se carcajeo de la risa. Sansa giró la cabeza, ignorándolo. Arya rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Desaparece, Theon! - Farfulló la pequeña rechazando al muchacho quién rió más. Debía ser habitual toda la riña con el pequeño súbdito de Eddard, pensó.

Cómo si el simple juego brillando en los ojos de Greyjoy hicieran enervar a la pequeña princesa. Arya bufó, las mejillas le ardieron de impotencia.

\- ¡Vete! ¿No tienes ninguna puta que follar? Deben extrañarte, o tal vez no... - Al muchacho le cayó la mandíbula. Jon se tensó, lanzó una mirada de una hermana a otra. Sansa saltó de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Arya! - Gritó la mayor de las niñas.

Era cierto, era jodidamente cierto. Se encargó de seguir a Snow cada que podía, después de aquel comentario, su actitud se había agravado de algún modo. El muchacho era callado, casi demasiado. No hablaba de ser necesario y su emoción, era opacada por la de Robb o Greyjoy. Él los siguió cauteloso de vuelta a la alcoba, para su sorpresa no había ningún criado para delatarlo.

\- Es una pena.- Ese fue Theon.- La princesa parece tener toda su atención en el príncipe Baratheon, ¿no crees?

\- Es su prometido.- Refutó Jon.

El muchacho castaño más claro puso una cara de asco.

\- Aún así. Sansa jamás me prestó el mínimo de atención, y Eddard nunca deseo darme su mano. Jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza... Pero, joder, eso solamente me hace quererla más. Por más depravado que sea.

Hubo unos sonidos de quejidos y luego un estruendoso choque. Jaime trotó más cerca, pegado a la pared, llegó a tiempo para encontrar a Jon acorralando al súbdito de su padre contra la pared. Aunque el muchacho podía superarlo en tamaño, su rabia exudaba de cada uno de sus poros. Se veía cómo su lobo; ojos sangrientos, colmillos desnudos, el gruñido. Theon hizo un sonido ahogado, intentando meter los dedos en el fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

\- No hables así de ella, nunca la tendrás, Greyjoy. No será tuya, jamás lo será. - Gruñó Snow en un arrebato.- El mero pensamiento me da asco.

Theon estiró una de las comisuras, hizo espavamientos.

\- Tampoco... Será...- Theon noqueó.- Tuya, bastardo.- Siseando Jon retrocedió, la mención de su origen le ardió igual que una bofetada.

No estuvo ahí para el momento que el niño salió hecho un tornado de rabia y enojo. Era sorprendente, la pequeña Stark tenía pretendientes. Incluso hasta los que menos creía. ¿También era eso la razón por la que Catelyn lo mantenía lejos únicamente de Sansa? ¿Por eso el bastardo quería irse lejos? ¿Al Muro? ¿Por un corazón roto? Un corazón en silenciosa agonía. Jaime se detuvo fuera de la puerta, comprobó que el rey siguiera dentro y suspiró de alivio.

Los bastardos nacían de la pura lujuria, nada más. Era sabido que eso volvía a los bastardos propensos al deseo carnal, les daba un placer por lo prohibido. Se conocía desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Pobre niño, en un enamoramiento con su hermanita.

Media hermana, Jaime se frotó el rostro, finalmente se rascó la barbilla. Media parte de la sangre de Jon, la que no lo enlazaba a Sansa, lo hacía tener un hambre demoledora por ella. La otra, bueno, la otra lo frenaba.

Siguió con sus ojos al muchacho en la esquina, estaba borracho. Desde que Jon de había sentado en su mesa en el fondo del banquete no había dejado de llenar copa tras copa y empujarla a su boca. Sus ojos tormentosos veían a la pareja, cada uno de los hijos de Cersei estaba repartido con un cachorro Stark.

Había visto la forma en que Jon veía a Joff, lo había visto fulminarlo cuando rodeaba a Sansa con el brazo. Había notado sus nudillos blancos y los labios apretados en una línea. Incluso el lobo blanco se había esponjado cómo si sintiera todo lo de su Amo.

•

Empujó a Cersei sobre la cama, sin miramientos, le alzó el vestido sobre las caderas y se la arremangó a media espalda. 

La rubia lo miró sobre el hombro cuando empezó a empujarse entre los risos dorados entre sus piernas.

Cersei cayó con un gemido, enterrando las uñas en la cama dónde dormía con su esposo, empujó al mismo tiempo que él se zambullia profundo. 

Callando un alarido, empujó el rostro de su hermosa hermana contra la cama. Luego, con su otra mano, la jaló contra su pecho, a ella no le gustó el trato, y peleó. Él sonrió, sintiendo sus paredes apretarse alrededor de su miembro.

Su hermana desenredó su mano de su cabellera y se la puso sobre el pecho desnudo, amansando y sopesando por él. 

Cersei envolvió el dedo alrededor de su pulgar, gimiendo como leona en celo. Él siguió empujando. 

Pasó la lengua por la nuca de Cersei, y se detuvo dando besos contra su mejilla. Ella gemía y lloraba por él, gemía tan deliciosamente que lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Imaginó que eso era lo que Jon quería, quería vivir lo que él tenía. Quería a Sansa de la manera que él tenía a Cersei en ese instante.

\- Vamos, Jaime.- Murmuró su hermana.- Córrete, llename... Oh, puedo sentirlo latiendo dentro de mí.

Se imaginó a la dulce e inocente Sansa deshaciéndose por las embestidas de Jon. Se la imagino gimiendo "hermano" sólo para él.

Y a Jon Snow adorándola con cada gramo de su ser. Quería su hermoso y radiante pelo rojizo castaño revuelto y desordenado, mientras se la follaba hasta que la aristocracia salía expulsada de su cuerpo.

Quería su boca roja gimiendo su nombre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de lujuria. Quería besar su boca cómo él hacía con la de su hermana, y derramar su semilla en sus entrañas, quería su panza grande e hinchada, por él.

La quería solamente para él, en lo más primitivo. 

La quería. 

Cersei gimió ruidosamente, de modo que le cubrió la boca con la mano. Ella rió contra su palma, sacudiendo el trasero. Exprimiendo lo último de su ser con sus entrañas manipuladoras.

Otro bebé, otro bebé sería lindo. Otro como Myrcella, idéntico a su madre. Pensó Jaime en un momento de locura.

Ambos cayeron desplomados sobre la cama.

\- Te amo.- Murmuró contra la coronilla de Cersei. Sintiendo su respiración y su cuerpo agitado contra él. Ella nunca lo decía, pero su cuerpo no mentía. Sintió un beso contra sus manos, y luego como las estrechaba contra sus voluminosos pechos blancuzcos.

Y ella lo amaba a él.

Cómo algún día. Jon se cansaría de fingir, y Sansa, perdería el corazón por alguien que jamás pensó. Por el guerrero que siempre buscó, y siempre tuvo al lado desde que nació.

Y cuando ese día llegara, si un día Jon lograba reclamarla, los dioses les cuidarán a todos por el hombre animal que ese bastardo se convertiría.

**Author's Note:**

> Deje comentarios y kudos cuando termine.  
Con cariño, G.


End file.
